


Put Your Sister to the Test

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Futa, Group Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, blowhob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ever since Mako absentmindedly confesses to Ryuko fucking her almost constantly, Satsuki finds herself thinking about it more and more. And when Nonon lets slip that she's having sex with Ryuko too, there's only so much Satsuki can take.





	Put Your Sister to the Test

Satsuki invited at least one student a week to have tea with her. It was a chance to hear problems, assess any weak links in the student body, and seem like a warm, caring person. Today, she and Mako Mankanshoku were having one of Satsuki’s favorite blends of tea. Given the care Mako was showing in drinking the tea, Soroi, Satsuki’s butler, could have thrown some mud into a cup for the same result.  
  
At any rate, Satsuki’s refined, subtle machinations to control the course of the conversation were utterly ignored by Mako, who preferred to talk about her and Ryuko’s sex life. Eventually Satsuki had just given up, and surrendered control over the course of the conversation to Mako.  
  
“Yeah, Ryuko and I have sex a lot. I mean, like a _lot_. I usually blow her in between classes.” Mako licked her lips, obviously remembering previous sessions. “And pretty much every day, I wake up with her fucking me. It’s so _nice_ to get a creampie the very first thing in the morning. You ever have that happen, Sat-chan?”  
  
Satsuki raised one perfect eyebrow, both at the familiarity of address and at the news of what her little sister had been doing. She didn’t say anything, though, and just kept on looking at Mako as the girl chattered about whatever was on her mind, which was mostly Ryuko and sex.  
  
“And one time Ryuko just couldn’t wait, and she fucked me on the bus.” Mako’s usual vacant smile took a lewder turn as she reminisced. “I was so happy. I’d been feeling her press against my butt for half an hour, and when she finally flipped my skirt up- oh!”  
  
Mako was almost masturbating in her seat, hands running up and down her body, lingering along her chest and her thighs, more and more of which were being revealed as she twitched up her skirt, accidently or otherwise. Satsuki decided to cut this short. She didn’t need to see her sister’s friend and/or lover jilling herself off in one of Satsuki’s very expensive, very easily stained, chairs.  
  
It took a while for Satsuki’s increasingly heavy-handed invitations to leave to sink through Mako’s mind, but the flighty girl finally left, leaving Satsuki in peace to think. She sipped at the cup of tea Soroi had brought her, her mind running over what she’d learned.  
  
That Mako and Ryuko were dating was not a surprise. Satsuki had had to console Gamagori after he’d learned of it. And that the two of them were having sex logically followed. What was a suprise was that Ryuko had a penis, and that Mako would speak so freely of their sex life. Of the two, only the former was truly surprising.  
  
She sat there for a while, her brow furrowed either in thought or her traditional scowl. Finally, she set her cup down. Satsuki had decided to speak to Nonon. Her lieutenant had been exercising with Ryuko lately, and she might have some insights into what Satsuki’s sister was doing.  
  
*******  
  
“Exercises? What, I mean yes!” Nonon squeaked. Satsuki’s eyes narrowed as Nonon’s face turned a bright red and her eyes darted around the room. “We practice a lot and, and we practice a lot.”  
  
“Nonon.”  
  
Satsuki didn’t need to say anything more. She just gazed dispassionately at Nonon for a minute before the girl dropped her gaze.  
  
“Okay, so, so we have sex. Mostly we have sex.” The words came tumbling out as Nonon confessed, getting the weight off her chest. “I spend more time being bent in two by Ryuko in the showers then we do practicing.”  
  
Nonon took a deep breath, her eyes darting back up to Satsuki’s before staring at the floor again.  
  
“She’s strong enough she can pick me up, bend me over so my legs are pressed against my chest and I’m looking at the floor, and then she starts fucking me. She just feels so good inside me as the hot water beats down on me and she plunges in and out and fills my pussy up again and again.”  
  
Nonon’s hands were white as clutched at the armrests of her chair, but the occasional smile tugging at the corners of her mouth told Satsuki that she was either enjoying herself despite the embarrassment or enjoying herself _because_ of the embarrassment. She had taken to the Nudist Beach outfit very quickly, after all.  
  
“And I didn’t think a girl could actually orgasm from getting her ass fucked, but when Ryuko dumped a load of her hot cum inside my rear, I just couldn’t stop myself. It felt so good I practically clawed through the wall she was pressing me against.”  
  
Nonon was speaking slower now, as if, once the dam had burst, the pressure that had been building inside of her eased.  
  
“Once Ryuko came inside my pussy. Then she pulled out, pushed me to my knees, and lick her cock clean. It, I just couldn’t believe it. Being forced to suck her clean, licking up my own arousal and her cum, even as more of it dribbled out of my slit. You know something? She stayed hard the entire time. As soon as I was done, Ryuko picked me back up and started fucking me again.”  
  
After hearing several more explicit descriptions of trysts between Ryuko and Nonon, Satsuki was finally left alone. She took a sip of tea to steady herself, and think over what she had learned.  
  
So. Ryuko was having sex with at least two women. Maybe more. Satsuki had a feeling that if Ryuko was as casual about having sex as she seemed, she wouldn’t restrict her attentions to just two women. Mako’s mother possibly, or perhaps another woman from the unwashed masses Satsuki hadn’t met.  
  
Satsuki was aware that her interviews with Mako and Nonon had left a heat between her legs. They had both, in their own ways, drawn vivid pictures of what it was like to have sex with Ryuko. Satsuki supposed a certain primal aggressiveness was to be expected from her sister. She wondered…  
  
If Satsuki had to thank Ragyo for anything, it would be showing her how little the bonds of blood mattered. She’d learned from her mother, over and over again, that a mere familial relationship meant nothing when it came to sex. Both Ragyo and Nui had often had sex with Satsuki, starting almost as soon as she started developing. Satsuki had learned many carnal arts under those two, and experienced much pleasure. And Satsuki actually liked Ryuko. So why shouldn’t she see what it was like to have sex with her sister?  
  
Additionally, though no power on Earth could make her admit it, Satsuki was jealous that Ryuko hadn’t already come to her, instead focusing on Mako and Nonon. It was unseemly to brag, but Satsuki firmly believed that her body was better formed than either of those two.  
  
Satsuki took out her pure white, highly advanced cell phone and opened it. Perhaps she should invite Ryuko up for tea tomorrow. They could discuss a wide range of subjects, and perhaps briefly touch on Ryuko’s marital activities.  
  
The next day found Satsuki and Ryuko sitting in Satsuki’s tea room. They both had a cup of tea in front of them. Satsuki was measuredly sipping from hers. Ryuko had taken one gulp, frowned at the bitter taste, and put it right back on her saucer and hadn’t touched it since.  
  
“Yeah, I fuck Mako and Nonon. I fuck them a lot. So what?” Ryuko said, sprawling over her chair.  
  
“And do you have sex with other women?”  
  
Satsuki was keeping herself calm, even though anticipation was curdling in her stomach. Ryuko shrugged and propped her feet up on the table in between them.  
  
“Eh. One or two once or twice. Nothing half as regular as fucking those two. Why do you care?”  
  
Satsuki had thought this question might come up, and had spent a while thinking about how best to answer it.  
  
“Both Jakuzure and Mankanshoku are students here and I am the head of the Student Council.” For however that meant after the battle against the Life Fibers and the half-hearted rebuilding of the academy. “It’s my duty to make sure they are being treated well.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I don’t do anything they don’t want. If that’s all-“  
  
“Show me.”  
  
Ryuko’s jaw dropped briefly as she stared at Satsuki.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Show me that you’re taking care of them.”  
  
Ryuko looked at Satsuki for a long minute with narrowed eyes as Satsuki took a careful sip of tea.  
  
“Let me guess. Show you without getting either of them involved.” Satsuki’s microscopic nod was all the confirmation Ryuko needed. She stood up, pushing her chair back as a smile blossomed across her face.  
  
“You perv. So, you want the full Ryuko treatment?” Ryuko’s smile was edging towards a sinister smirk as she blatantly checked out her older sister. She stood up and got closer to Satsuki, moving in a way that reminded Satsuki of jungle cats stalking prey.  
  
“Well, then that’s what you’re going to get.”  
  
In a flash, Ryuko was in Satsuki’s lap, knocking her tea to the floor. Satsuki’s expression changed from her scowl of neutrality to a glare of anger, but Ryuko didn’t back down. Ryuko’s hands were all over Satsuki, dipping beneath her clothing, pinching her cheeks, and moving her this way and that. Satsuki fought to stay calm, and not show the emotions that were boiling up inside her.  
  
It didn’t take long for Ryuko to concentrate on Satsuki’s breasts, especially since Satsuki had gasped when Ryuko first brushed them. The grin on Ryuko’s face got even sharper as she stared Satsuki in the eye.  
  
“Look at these fat udders,” Ryuko sneered. “They look like they belong on a cow.” She slapped them, making them jiggle even encased by Satsuki’s bra and blouse.  
  
Ryuko kissed Satsuki, lips pressed against her and their bodies grinding against each other. When the kiss broke, Satsuki was left gasping for breath. She could feel her cheeks heating as Ryuko licked her lips. She could also feel something hard pressing against her stomach.  
  
Did Ryuko treat the other girls this way? Satsuki was willing to bet she did. But, even though her sister’s rough, abrasive manner should have killed any interest Satsuki had, she was willing to do more. The harsh words woke something inside her, deep in her belly. It made Satsuki crave more, wanting more attention from Ryuko. In a weird way, Ryuko’s aggressive, dominant actions seemed much more honest than Ragyo’s cloyingly sweet, false, affections.  
  
Satsuki winced as she heard her clothes tear as Ryuko pulled them off her. These were valuable garments, much more so than the cheap, mass-produced t-shirt and jeans Ryuko was wearing. But it wouldn’t do any good to protest. Also, she didn’t want to protest. She submissively raised her arms, letting Ryuko strip her. Her sister didn’t go below her waist, and was content with just removing Satsuki’s top, leaving her shivering under Ryuko’s gaze.  
  
Ryuko grabbed Satsuki’s breasts. She hissed as Ryuko untenderly groped them, rough hands squeezing her sensitive chest. Ryuko let go and then slapped them, making Satsuki’s breasts bounce even more than before. Satsuki winced and opened her mouth to chew Ryuko out. All that came out was a sultry moan.  
  
That was because Ryuko had pinched Satsuki’s nipples. They were quite large and fat, and prominently stood out from her large breasts. They were quite erect from Ryuko’s mistreatment and when her fingers closed over them, they sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Satsuki’s crotch.  
  
Satsuki almost doubled over, legs rubbing together as blood poured to her cheeks. It was impossible for Ryuko to miss the reaction.  
  
“Ha ha ha, so you’re a tit slut, huh? Well,” Ryuko’s hands shifted to underneath Satsuki’s shoulders and pulled her up. “Why don’t you use your boobs to make me feel good.”  
  
She then tugged Satsuki forward, pulling her out of her chair. Before Satsuki could react, Ryuko had gotten behind her and was sitting down. Satsuki turned to glare at her sister, which had the same effect as glaring at a statue. Ryuko just gave her a tight smile and fiddled with her jeans, pulling them down and unveiling her cock.  
  
Satsuki felt weak in the knees as she looked at what Ryuko revealed. It was big. It was a flushed red, and Satsuki could see a vein winding along the shaft. Satsuki fell to her knees, never taking her gaze off Ryuko’s cock. She reached out to touch it, her long, strong fingers wrapping around it.  
  
It was warm, and not as hard as she thought it would be. Was it possible that Ryuko wasn’t even as erect as she could be? That was an intimidating thought. But, if Nonon was able to take it with pleasure, then Satsuki was sure she could do the same. She opened her mouth and edged closer to Ryuko, sliding in between her legs. Satsuki licked her lips and slowly sank down towards Ryuko’s cock. She didn’t know how to give a blowjob, but how hard could it be?  
  
Satsuki’s forehead met Ryuko’s palm. She looked up to see Ryuko shaking her head.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t trust you to keep your teeth to yourself,” Ryuko said, pushing Satsuki’s head back. “Maybe once you practice on Nonon’s baton I’ll let you get a taste of the D, but for now, just your tits.”  
  
Satsuki couldn’t believe it. Her little sister had almost literally kicked her out of chair, stripped her half naked, and now was making Satsuki give her a titjob as Ryuko lounged in Satsuki’s own chair. She also couldn’t believe how wet she was. If she could, Satsuki would have at least one of her hands between her legs, masturbating as the submissive feelings washed over her.  
  
Sadly, Satsuki needed both hands to maintain the proper friction along Ryuko’s shaft. Satsuki had never done such a thing before, but she found it surprisingly easy. She just had to move up and down, and make sure her breasts formed a tight sleeve around Ryuko’s shaft. She didn’t need to think or worry, just keep on rising up and down.  
  
Satsuki didn’t realize it, but her features were softening. Her traditional scowl was slowly morphing into a smile as she gave a titjob to her sister. Part of her enjoyment was from the muttered compliments Ryuko occasionally gave her, telling her what a good job she was doing. They were phrased in Ryuko’s rough style, full of digs and self-love, but she still gave them.  
  
“You look really slutty, you know? That dopey look on your face as you drool on my dick,” or “How can you walk around with those fat boobs? At least they’re big enough to handle my cock.”  
  
Indeed, Satsuki’s breasts were only just big enough to handle Ryuko’s penis. It had gotten bigger as Satsuki tended to it, and now it was almost like a red-hot iron bar was in between her breasts. It felt nice, the heat moving back and forth along her skin.  
  
Satsuki rubbed her nipples as she bobbed up and down, her fingertips moving back and forth, stimulating her sensitive buds. She could feel dew building inside her flower, and found her hips moving back and forth without a conscious command. She stopped herself, realizing the futility of humping empty air.  
  
Satsuki was starting to wonder how long it would take to reach orgasm from a titjob when Ryuko bit her lip and hissed. Satsuki looked up and then looked down as Ryuko’s dick, encased between her breasts, pulsed. She opened her mouth-  
  
Satsuki spluttered as her neck and chest were covered in cum. She stared down in shock, looking at the milky white seed running down her body. There was so much of it, enough to coat Satsuki’s ample breasts in her sister’s seed.  
  
Satsuki hesitantly rubbed Ryuko’s seed with her fingers, feeling the tick goo stick to her fingertips. She could feel Ryuko’s cock growing softer in between her breasts, which a corner of her mind took as an insult. Surely her chest was magnificent enough to keep anyone erect.  
  
Most of Satsuki’s attention, though, was focused on examining her sister’s seed. She collected some on her fingers, smearing the rest of it along her breasts in the process, and held her hand up. She could see the strands of cum dangling between her spread fingers, slowly drooping downwards to splatter on her hand. Curious, she opened her mouth and brought her hand closer. Her tongue flicked out, licking up Ryuko’s cum.  
  
It was salty and sticky, sticking in Satsuki’s mouth as she licked her hand clean. She discovered she liked the taste and looked down at her chest to see how much more there still was. Ryuko’s harsh, disbelieving laughter stopped her momentarily.  
  
“Wow, you really are a slut. Not even Mako gobbled my cum down her first go.”  
  
Satsuki’s pale cheeks flushed, and she tried to think of a properly devastating retort. But first she’d have to get her mouth clear enough of cum to make any comeback intelligible. Perhaps her sister had a point after all.  
  
It was almost a month later. Satsuki had had several more sessions with Ryuko, all of them ending with Ryuko splattering her cum somewhere on Satsuki’s body. Her face and breasts were a popular target, though Ryuko had also used Satsuki’s ass several times. Those same times had led to Satsuki discovering her deep, primal love of spanking.  
  
Ryuko loved it too. She would, after turning Satsuki’s ass into a deep red, would kneel over and masturbate furiously, until Satsuki’s burning bottom was covered with her cum. That was usually enough to trigger a second orgasm in Satsuki, the pain and submission blending into a pleasure that overwhelmed her senses.  
  
There was just one flaw in paradise, though. Ryuko still hadn’t fucked her pussy. Her tits, her mouth, her hands, her thighs, her ass, her ass _hole_ (a distinction Satsuki had never thought she’d be making) and even her hair had all been used. But Ryuko refused to fuck Satsuki’s pussy, no matter how much her older sister begged and pleaded. Not even showing how wet and needy she was, and how easily she could accommodate Ryuko’s dick was enough to tempt her.  
  
Satsuki didn’t know why Ryuko refused to fuck her pussy, especially when Mako and Nonon got more than their share of creampies. Neither of them knew why either, when Satsuki had asked them after their biweekly session of all three of them worshipping Ryuko’s body (especially her large dick and heavy balls).  
  
Those thoughts ran through half of Satsuki’s mind. The other half of her mind was focusing on tending to Ryuko’s cock. She’s already gotten it fully erect through a combination of stroking it and showing off her lingerie clad form. Now she was obeying Ryuko’s orders to worship her little sister’s cock with her mouth.  
  
As Satsuki was suckling at one of Ryuko’s balls, she felt her sister run a hand through her hair. Satsuki shuddered. She knew this sort of tender gesture was an invariable prelude to a rough, hard fucking as Ryuko demeaned her. Her pussy got just that much wetter at the thought.  
  
“Guess what, Sat-chan? You’re finally going to get what that whorish body of yours has been missing.”  
  
Satsuki sat up straighter. Did that mean she was finally going-? Ryuko chuckled, noticing her reaction.  
  
“Yep, I’m going to fuck your pussy until it breaks. You’ll be walking bow-legged for the next week. And then, after you’ve almost passed out on the bliss, I’m going to dump a huge load of hot, boiling cum, right in your unprotected cunt.”  
  
Satsuki’s breath was becoming ragged as she masturbated, already picturing what she would look and feel like.  
  
“Every centimeter of your cunt will get flooded, and then it will get real good.” Ryuko ran her hand down Satsuki’s cheek. She pressed against it, enjoying the contact. “Mako and Nonon are already pregnant from me doing the exact same thing to them. And after tonight, you’ll join them.”  
  
Satsuki’s fingers were slick with her arousal as she masturbated to the thought.  
  
“Your belly’s going to grow and grow, and your tits will look even more like udders than normal. Everybody is going to look at you, and know that you’re the cumdump for your little sister. There won’t be any way for you to hide it, not that a slut like you would want to.”  
  
Satsuki was gasping, her cheeks burning as she furiously masturbated. She looked up at Ryuko, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
“And then, then- fuck it, I’ve talked enough.”  
  
Ryuko reached down and picked up Satsuki. Even though her older sister was taller than her, Ryuko was still strong enough to throw Satsuki onto the bed. Ryuko followed her, pulling off her top and revealing her breasts.  
  
Ryuko usually had a lot to say about her breasts. How they were the perfect size, large without being comical like what she insisted Satsuki’s were. She could go on for almost an hour, praising them as she made Satsuki pay homage to them with her fingers and tongue. Tonight, though, she didn’t comment on them even briefly, instead moving straight on to the night’s main event.  
  
Satsuki had spread her legs almost as soon as she hit the bed, displaying her wet, needy pussy to Ryuko and the world. There were no clothes or coverings to conceal her core, or any part of her body. She was completely naked, just the way Ryuko liked her.  
  
Ryuko ran her hands along Satsuki’s body, feeling her tremble under her. It seemed impossible for her grin to grow any sharper or hungrier, but it did so. Satsuki was reminded of Gamagori looking at a plate full of rare steak. And given Ryuko’s fondness for love bites during sex, there was more than just one layer to that resemblance.  
  
Ryuko didn’t bite down or eat out her sister just yet. Instead, she undid the clasp of her skirt, baring herself to the world just as much as Satsuki was. Nudity was no real barrier to either of them, accustomed as they were to the battles against the Life Fibers. Satsuki still felt there was something shamefully secret about being naked with her sister, at least when they were both going to have sex. It made her horny.  
  
Lots of things made Satsuki horny, or, as she would put it, aroused. Ryuko groping her ass. Ryuko demanding nude selfies. Ryuko having Satsuki and Nonon or Mako (or Satsuki and Nonon and Mako) make out in front of her. Various things involving Ryuko, really. And the part of Ryuko that made Satsuki the most aroused of all was sliding against her inner thigh.  
  
Satsuki stared hungrily down at Ryuko’s cock as her sister got closer and closer to her core. Precum was already beading on its head, clear fluid swelling around the slit before slowly trickling down Ryuko’s flushed lower head. Satsuki bit her lip, wanting it to enter her immediately. She was aroused enough not to need any foreplay, and was sure she could handle Ryuko immediately entering her.  
  
Ryuko grabbed her dick in one hand. She slowly thrust her hips forward, using her grip to keep her penis on target. Satsuki looked on, her hands preemptively balling into fists as Ryuko closed the gap between them. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as Ryuko closed the last few centimeters. She felt the tip of Ryuko’s head press against her wet folds. She tightened in anticipation and-  
  
Nothing. There were some small, circular motions around Satsuki’s lower lips, but nothing like the transcendent joy of penetration that she had been expecting. Satsuki opened her eyes to find out what was going on, and why she wasn’t getting fucked through the bed right this very second.  
  
Ryuko was smiling cockily at her, as she dragged her penis in small circles against Satsuki’s pussy. It was already smeared with Satsuki’s translucent arousal, and she could feel more forming already. Satsuki whined, even though long experience had shown it wouldn’t get her anything.  
  
“Ah, does the needy little slut want my big, fat, futa dick?” Ryuko’s tone was cyanide-sweet. “Does the dirty sister fucker need her wet, fertile cunt plugged up by the best thing ever to happen to her?”  
  
The humiliating dirty talk scratched an itch of Satsuki’s that she would never admit to, but desperately needed. She and Ryuko rarely had sex without the insults flying; flying in one direction only. Her little sister would say whatever degrading things came to mind, and usually make Satsuki agree with them. That she was a black-haired bimbo, only good for taking cock; that her mouth was for putting dick in, not spewing words out. Even Nonon would get in the act sometimes, belittling her superior; boasting about her own, sleek body compared to Satsuki’s top-heavy frame.  
  
Mako was too scatter-brained and nice to come up with good insults, and the best she could do was recite putdowns Ryuko had coached her into remembering (and being painfully obvious that she hadn’t been the one to come up with them) or deliver backhanded insults like ‘you must have great back muscles, to support those big breasts’ in such a ditzy manner it was impossible to take them seriously.  
  
Mako’s failings aside, two of the three women Satsuki had sex with knew how to put her in her place. Satsuki loved the dirty talk. Even a text from Ryuko, hinting at what she was going to do to her fat ass pig that night would be enough to make Satsuki squirm and make her think about it for the rest of the day.  
  
But right now, Satsuki didn’t want to be talked down to. She wanted Ryuko’s cock inside her, and she wanted it as soon as possible. She reached down to quite literally take matters into her own hands, but was slapped away by Ryuko.  
  
“You slut!” her sister said laughingly. “You’ll get the D when I decide you get it. Unless you need a spanking to remind you of who’s in charge?”  
  
A spanking sounded wonderful, but, again, it paled in comparison to what Satsuki currently wanted. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashed, but Satsuki took several deep breaths and tightly nodded her compliance. Ryuko eyed her for a moment before nodding.  
  
“I’ll let you go this time. You try that again, and I’ll just leave you with a load of cum on your face, and go visit Mako. Now _there’s_ a tight pussy.”  
  
Just as her breasts were superior to Nonon’s, Satsuki was sure that her pussy was tighter than Mako’s. After all, she did special exercises every day, to make sure she could squeeze down as tight as she could on her beloved sister’s dick.  
  
Satsuki had learned how to be patient, and she drew on those skills as Ryuko slowly teased her, dragging her cock around and along Satsuki’s flower. Occasionally she would even go so far as to rest her cockhead against Satsuki’s entrance and linger there, but soon enough she would be moving around again, drawing Satsuki into an insane lust for dick.  
  
Satsuki was fixedly staring at a point on the ceiling, trying not be too obviously needy as Ryuko teased her. It wasn’t easy, and her body betrayed her at every step, but she at least managed to not break down begging for cock. Her pussy had soaked the sheets she was lying on, and her nipples were so sensitive that when Ryuko kissed them Satsuki almost screamed, but at least she didn’t break down begging. Compared to what she did some nights, that was a herculean feat of self-restraint.  
  
Finally, after so long Satsuki thought she was going to lose her mind, Ryuko finally entered her. Satsuki let voice to all the feelings she had been bottling up, screaming in triumphant pleasure as her little sister fucked her pussy. It was better than she had imagined, and, looking back later, Satsuki was surprised she didn’t come right then and there.  
  
There was no hymen to block Ryuko, only her big sister’s tight, wet walls squeezing down around her shaft. That was no barrier at all, and Ryuko slid in, deeper and deeper until she could go no further. Satsuki looked down in blissful shock, seeing that she had taken Ryuko’s cock down to the root. Their thighs met, warm skin pressed against each other as Ryuko laid her palm against Satsuki’s lower stomach.  
  
“What a pity. On Nonon, I’m able to feel my dick inside her. One of the benefits of fucking a tiny girl like her. It really is something to press your hand against a girl’s stomach as you’re breeding her and get to feel your cock tearing up her insides.”  
  
For the first time ever, Satsuki envied Nonon’s smaller frame. That did sound hot, even if Satsuki was coming at it from the other end Ryuko was. Still, Ryuko fucking her was more than erotic enough. Satsuki was twisting around on the bed, her limbs getting tangled in her sheets as she writhed, trying to fully express how amazing getting fucked by Ryuko felt.  
  
Her first orgasm came quickly. Satsuki had been looking forward to this for so long, after an eternity of denial, that it barely took anything for her to reach her climax. She screamed out so loud that Ryuko covered her mouth with a hand as Satsuki shook around, legs beating against the mattress. Her back curved, practically forming a perfect arch as Satsuki screamed into Ryuko’s hand.  
  
Finally, Satsuki fell back onto the bed, flushed beet red and panting. Ryuko slowed down her thrusting to look at her sister in amazement. Her mouth actually fell open as she looked down at her sister’s form.  
  
“You know, not even Mako pops off like that when she cums.” The surprise quickly passed as Ryuko thought of another way to humiliate her sister. “Damn, when I said you had the body of a Grade A slut, I didn’t know the half of it. I wonder what would happen if I stuck some vibrators in you and sent you to school.” She picked up the pace again, moving faster and faster. “I bet you wouldn’t make it ten steps before you begged for some dude to dive you a real dick.”  
  
Satsuki thought she was right. But the thought of fucking men was just so unappealing, especially with her sister right there. Ryuko unknowingly echoed her thoughts.  
  
“Not that I would ever share you. You, Mako and Nonon are my sluts and mine alone.” She stroked Satsuki’s cheek in a tender gesture. Then she pinched her nipple.  
  
Satsuki smiled as the feelings washed through her, both the physical and the emotional. The pleasure from having her body played with was obvious. But the roughly tender words were just as good. She and Ryuko belonged together, and they would stay together forever.  
  
Ryuko’s fingers dug into Satsuki’s hips as she fucked her, while Satsuki played with her own breasts. They were so sensitive, sending jolts of pleasure through her whenever she flicked a hard nipple or just groped her bountiful boobs.  
  
But Satsuki’s breasts, as wonderful and sensitive as they were, couldn’t begin to compare to how her pussy felt. It was like a supernova, sending out huge blasts of pleasure as Ryuko fucked her. Her little sister entered her again and again, brushing against her clit and her balls slapping against Satsuki with every thrust.  
  
Satsuki pulled herself up to kiss Ryuko. Her little sister eagerly kissed back, tongues pressing against each other. All the while, Ryuko continued to fuck Satsuki, her cock slamming in again and again. Satsuki moaned into her sister’s mouth, unable to keep her cold, distant demeanor. That act had been crumbling for a while, really. It was hard to act cool and collected when your little sister had bent you over your desk and was fucking your ass, after all.  
  
Satsuki fell back to the bed, twisting around as her pleasure peaked again. Her- third? Fourth? She couldn’t remember- orgasm swept over her. Satsuki squirmed from side to side as she babbled out a stream of nonsense, becoming just coherent enough to beg Ryuko to keep having sex with her, though she phrased it somewhat less delicately.  
  
Ryuko obliged, her knuckles turning white as she fucked Satsuki harder and harder. She went in and out of Satsuki’s wet pussy several times a second, splitting her sister’s walls apart and making them both feel great.  
  
“Oh god, Satsuki, you’re such a good fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t believe how hot you look right now.”  
  
“Ryuko, Ryuko, thank you, you feel so good inside me, don’t stop, I don’t ever want you to stop.”  
  
They interspersed their talk with kisses and gropes, reveling in both their pleasure and each other’s. Satsuki managed another orgasm, close on the heels of her last one. She hadn’t known she could come so quickly, and wondered just how much pleasure her body could handle.  
  
When Ryuko finally came, it was better than anything Satsuki could have dreamed of. She could feel Ryuko pulse inside her, and instantly knew what was happening, the knowledge cutting through the pink fog of lust that was filling her brain.  
  
Satsuki tightened down around Ryuko, wanting to get as much cum as she could. And then the first blast of semen entered Satsuki’s pussy. Her eyes rolled up in her head as a white-hot explosion went off in her core. Satsuki had no other choice but to give voice to the pleasure boiling inside her.  
  
After the first shriek of pleasure almost deafened Ryuko, she covered Satsuki’s face with a pillow. Her older sister wrapped her arms around it, screaming into it as she came, her orgasm triggered by Ryuko filling her fertile, unprotected pussy with cum.  
  
Satsuki’s legs squeezed together, trapping Ryuko inside her pussy, not that Ryuko wanted to leave. Satsuki’s cunt rhythmically squeezed down around her cock, trying to milk out every last drop of semen as Ryuko jerkily thrust back and forth inside her.  
  
Finally, Satsuki’s orgasm crested and she collapsed back onto the bed, her legs falling apart wide enough for Ryuko to slip out of them. She looked down at the stream of white escaping Satsuki’s pussy and laughed.  
  
“Damn, are you going to go off like that every time I cum in you? Either I’ll have to bring ear plugs, or you’ll have to use a ball gag.” She pressed two fingers against Satsuki’s parted slit, damming the cum inside her. “What a slut.” There was an admiring tone in her words.  
  
Satsuki twitched at the words, but didn’t have the energy to respond. She just laid on the bed, large chest bouncing up and down as she fought for breath. Her head lolled to one side as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.  
  
The foremost thought, one at such a primal level it was barely a thought instead of instinct, was that Satsuki never wanted this to stop. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in this orgasmic high, feeling the pleasure burning through her and Ryuko’s cum filling her.  
  
Reason slowly reasserted itself, and Satsuki was forced to consider what would happen next. Even as her hands played with her breasts, she wondered if she was already pregnant from this, or if she and Ryuko should go another round, just to make sure.  
  
It didn’t take long at all for Satsuki to decide that, yes, they should try again. Satsuki raised her hands up to rest on Ryuko’s hips. She smiled lazily at her younger sister.  
  
“Are you done already, Ryuko? Don’t you want to make sure I’m carrying your incest baby?”  
  
Ryuko laughed and slapped Satsuki’s flank. She leered down at her sister’s form, naked and trembling.  
  
“Well, if you insist… Roll over, I’m going to take you doggy style this time.”  
  
The strength had almost gone out of Satsuki’s limbs, but she flopped around and hauled herself up to the desired position. The weakness in her arms told her that it wouldn’t take much for her to be head down, ass up, moaning into the pillow as her little sister fucked her pussy and spanked her ass (which was what happened every time they had sex doggy style).  
  
Satsuki found she didn’t care that much as she felt Ryuko’s newly hard cock press against her entrance. The important thing was that she was going to get bred again, and receive another wonderful creampie. As she was entered, Satsuki sighed in happiness. How could life get any better?  
  
*******  
Satsuki carefully crawled over the bed. Her care was for two reasons. One was that she didn’t want to knock into Mako or Nonon. The other was that she didn’t want to jostle the baby. It seemed that her belly grew more every day as the fetus Ryuko had put in there grew and grew.  
  
And it wasn’t just her stomach that was growing. Satsuki’s breasts had gotten bigger as well, and filled with milk. Ryuko often entertained herself by watching her three girls milk themselves; idly masturbating as Satsuki, Nonon and Mako squeezed their tits and mooed like dairy cows. And then, whoever had produced the most milk got fucked by her. That was Satsuki, most days. She loved the feeling of Ryuko slamming into her ass as her fingers played with Satsuki’s button.  
  
In fact, Satsuki’s ass was still tender from the fucking she’d had earlier today. She reached back to massage herself as she got closer to why she was here right now. Mako and Nonon were already at their spots, and only Satsuki was still out of place.  
  
Satsuki lowered her head down onto Ryuko’s shaft, feeling her sister spear deeper and deeper into her throat. Mako and Nonon started suckling on Ryuko’s balls, each of them having one to take care of. Ryuko was leaning against the wall, hands behind her head and looking unbearably smug. It might have had something to with three stunningly hot girls, all of them pregnant by her, worshipping her cock. Or it might be because she was naturally smug.  
  
“This is the life. A bit easier there Mako, I’m not a lollipop.” As Satsuki’s head was the only one in reach, Ryuko stroked her hair, running her fingers through her sister’s black, glossy locks. “What should I have you girls do tomorrow?”  
  
Ryuko’s brow furrowed in thought as she ran over her options. All the while, all three of her girls gave her a blowjob as all three of them masturbated. The sounds of fingers going in and out of wet slits and mouths moving up and down filled the room.  
  
Satsuki wondered what her sister would make them do as she sank down until her cheeks were pressed against Nonon and Mako. Then she rose back up until only the top half of Ryuko’s lower head was still in her mouth. She ran her tongue over it, paying special attention to the small slit, before she started sinking back down. Ryuko’s cock pressed against the back of her throat as Satsuki completed her descent. She could take the entire thing, deepthroating her sister and staring up with soulful eyes as Ryuko’s cock made her throat bulge, but there was just no way to do that with Mako and Nonon taking up space.  
  
“Maybe just have you girls write ‘Ryuko’s preggo cumdumps’ on your tits and send me the pictures.” Ryuko frowned as she considered it. “Not the most original idea, but I still enjoy masturbating to your pictures.”  
  
“Or maybe have uniform checks. What do you think, Miss Student Council President? Want me to check to see if you’re in uniform tomorrow? Of course, if you’re wearing panties, I’ll have to spank you.”  
  
That didn’t sound so bad, Satsuki thought. Of course, Ryuko would insist that any punishment would have to take place on Satsuki’s official chair in the Student Council room, and would probably be followed by a fucking over the official Student Council desk.  
  
Ryuko continued to verbally brainstorm ideas as her harem attended to her cock. Her ideas went from kinky to absurd to intriguing to laughable and back. As she considered the logistics of having Mako and Nonon cut classes to get some supplies, Satsuki felt her sister twitch inside her mouth.  
  
Satsuki was sure Mako and Nonon must also be feeling Ryuko pulse in their mouths. Satsuki was glad that she was the one who was handling Ryuko’s shaft. That meant all the cum would be hers and she wouldn’t have to share with her fellow harem mates. Satsuki sank down, far enough that Ryuko’s cock was solidly anchored in her mouth, but not so far that her cum would just shoot down Satsuki’s throat without letting her taste it.  
  
Satsuki looked up at Ryuko, trying to catch her gaze and show how much she needed her younger’s sister’s seed. But Ryuko wasn’t looking down at them. Instead, her head was thrown back as she gasped in orgasm.  
  
Satsuki squawked as she was pulled back. Nonon and Mako had worked in sync to get her off Ryuko’s cock. The two of them pressed their faces against her, cheek to cheek as all three of them faced Ryuko’s dick. Satsuki pouted, realizing that she was being denied the chance to have Ryuko’s salty, tasty cum to herself.  
  
Ryuko reached down to pump herself to completion. Satsuki didn’t like to see her sister masturbate; it felt like a failing on her part that she wasn’t able to make Ryuko come. Still, at least she’d done a good enough job it only took two strokes for Ryuko to reach orgasm.  
  
All three girls squealed as Ryuko came, thick jets of semen shooting from her cock. Ryuko guided her dick around so that each of them got a healthy coating of cum. Satsuki involuntarily flinched backwards, feeling spurts of the hot, sticky cum landing on her cheeks and lips. Her tongue quickly darted out to taste it as her eyes slid back and forth, looking at her friends. Nonon and Mako were also covered in cum, and obviously enjoying the feel.  
  
Satsuki decided to be gracious and generous. She collected all of the cum on her face on her fingers, and licked them clean. Then, with all the cum still in her mouth, she leaned over and kissed Nonon. The small girl squeaked, and then eagerly opened her lips, letting the cum Satsuki had gathered flow into her mouth.  
  
Then Nonon pushed the cum back into Satsuki’s mouth. Satsuki melted into the kiss as the two girls swapped cum back and forth, their round bellies pressing against each other. Satsuki broke the kiss just long enough to lick up a line of cum decorating Nonon’s cheek. She shared that too with her friend. Kissing felt so nice, especially when the girl she was kissing was sharing something her.  
  
Mako had scooped up and eaten her share of Ryuko’s cum so quickly she didn’t even notice what the other two were doing until it was all settling in her stomach. She pouted and folded her arms under her breasts, heavy with milk.  
  
“Ahhhh, no fair guys. Come on, give me some!”  
  
Everyone else in the room laughed or snorted in amusement, before both Satsuki and Nonon swallowed their shares of cum. As Satsuki shifted, she gasped. The change in position had sent an electric shock through her as her wet pussy pressed against the bedsheets. She turned to Ryuko, pasting on her best seductive look. Ryuko laughed at that.  
  
“Oh, you horny bitch. Ready for another round?” Both Nonon and Mako made distressed whining noises at that. “Yeah, you two are right. Satsuki’s already got my dick inside her today, so I suppose I ought to attend to you two first. Which one of you is going to get it up her ass first?”  
  
As Nonon and Mako started hurriedly explaining why they deserved to get assfucked first, Satsuki sat back with a sigh. It looked like she wouldn’t be getting another round with her sister soon. Satsuki started to masturbate, her fingers sliding in and out of her drenched pussy. Oh well, at least it was good enough to watch her sister fuck one of her fellow sluts. And there was always the possibility that Ryuko would get fed up with them arguing and take Satsuki out for a spin instead.  
  
Satsuki enjoyed spending time with her sister.  


* * *

  
A commission for kinkynokoukai. _Mushroom Fun_ , a Ranma 1/2 commission for [Fellgrave](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/members/1946/) is up on Patreon. Next is _Skitter Stripper 4_ for [Chojomeka](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/members/1503/). Also, I have one new commission slot open for anyone who's interested.


End file.
